


Redemption

by IEatEggheads



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Poetry, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Trespasser Spoilers, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEatEggheads/pseuds/IEatEggheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would find a way and he hoped she would. Post-Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a villanelle about one of my favorite characters! Yes, I'm still wallowing in Solavellan. I don't think I'll ever get over Trespasser. Any critique would be welcome!

By his mistake the world had fell astray  
So he sought to burn it to rise anew,  
Yet she, his heart, would fight to change his way.

For so long she held his darkness at bay,  
Believed in him, though why he never knew,  
By his mistake the world had fell astray.

The world branded him as one who’d betray  
And he left her before that could come true.  
Yet she, his heart, would fight to change his way.

She sought him in dreams, hoping she could sway  
Her lover from what he thought he must do,  
By his mistake the world had fell astray.

He kept her far from his path of decay,  
Steeling resolve, as his love only grew,  
Yet she, his heart, would fight to change his way.

“Please change my mind”, he so wanted to say,  
She knew it, and she would always come through.  
By his mistake the world had fell astray,  
Yet she, his heart, would fight to change his way.


End file.
